


Just Happy to See Me

by bizarrebird



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Intercrural Sex, Knifeplay, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, RvB Smut Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bizarrebird/pseuds/bizarrebird
Summary: Training with knives is all fun and games until someone pops a boner.Written for RvB Smut Week: M/M Day





	Just Happy to See Me

There’s too many teeth in Felix’s smile as he circles, a shark closing in on its prey. They’ve been dancing around this for a while, Tucker knows that. He might not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but he knows when someone’s looking at him like they want to eat him. Which is exactly what Felix is doing now as he tosses a knife in one hand, managing to look bored and ravenous at the same time. 

“This is easy shit, Tucker. I thought you said you already knew the basics.” Felix is trying to provoke him, to get a reaction, he has been for hours. 

And Tucker’s had just about enough. He lets out a frustrated noise through his teeth as he grips at his hair. “I do! I can stab someone easy, this stuff you’re doing is some fucked up ninja bullshit!”

“If you would just actually do what I’m showing you, you’d get it.”

“Well I can’t fucking tell what you’re doing when you’re moving so damn fast,” Tucker says, throwing up his hands. 

They’ve been at this for hours. Every day for the last two weeks, they’ve been training this shit and Tucker knows for a fact he’s not getting any better and it’s driving him up the goddamn wall. He drags his hands through his hair and turns away, blowing out a breath. 

“Maybe we should get back to basics,” Felix says, somewhere behind him, a slight lilt to his voice that promises nothing good. 

“Yeah like what?”

“Like where to stab someone.”

Tucker scoffs and rolls his eyes. “Seriously? I know where to stab, dude.”

“Show me.”

“Uh.” Tucker slowly looks over his shoulder at Felix, who’s suddenly a lot closer than he used to be. His eyes widen a little as Felix offers a training blade.The glint of it makes Tucker hesitate. He knows the edge is dulled, that it’s not going to do a thing if he fucks up. 

Taking the blade, he moves to hold it to his own elbow, but Felix grabs his wrist and jerks it back toward him. “Nuh uh. On me, genius.”

Oh. Huh. One of Tucker’s eyebrows rises. Alright, alright fight, he can fucking work with that. If Felix wants to make it weird, fine. He can get weird. 

His fingers shift a little on the hilt of the knife as he steps closer to Felix. They’re both just in loose sweats. Well, loose isn’t the right word. Felix’s shirt is so tight on him, Tucker can see the outline of every muscle. Focus. Don’t check him out. 

Tucker presses the knife to the inside of Felix’s elbow, eyes flicking to his face for confirmation. He gets a raised eyebrow in return and huffs. “Come on, I know this is right.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

Tucker rolls his eyes. “You’re supposed to be teaching me this shit, dude. You could at least tell me yes or no.”

Felix’s lips twitch a little and there’s something worrying happening in his eyes, but he just nods. “Got it. That’s good, but there’s better places. Keep going.”

“Bow chicka bow wow.” Tucker can’t help the stupid little mutter, but at least Felix doesn’t seem to notice. He tries to remember the points where arteries are supposed to be. There’s… definitely one in the neck, but… yeah, he’s not holding a fucking knife to Felix’s neck. And there’s one in the leg, but… yeah, not going there either. Fuck. 

He presses the knife to Felix’s upper arm. 

“Yes. Good work, Tucker, you might be better at knife fighting than a five year old.” The sarcasm makes him bristle. 

Alright. Fine. Let’s get fucking weird.    


Tucker looks Felix dead in the eye and presses the training blade to his throat. It’s not knocked away like he expects, or scoffed at. 

Instead, Felix’s eyes darken, his lips curling into a smirk. “Yes. Going right for the kill, huh? Maybe I underestimated you.”

And it’s stupid. That’s not even a compliment, especially not from Felix, but Tucker preens. He’s got a praise thing, okay? It’s an issue. 

One shoulder rises in a shrug that he hopes is nonchalant as his hand drops back to his side. “Just doing what you fucking told me, dude. This stuff’s basic.”

Felix rolls his eyes. “Like you’re ready for anything more than the basics. You might know where to stab, but do you know how long it takes someone to bleed out? Do you have any clue what you’re even trying to hit?”

“Uh… arteries? The big ones, right? Hit those and people just start bleeding everywhere.” He shrugs again. Tucker’s no stranger to blood. Although… part of the reason he likes his sword more than his gun is the whole ‘no bleeding’ thing. It burns as it goes, which is… kinda fucked up in its own way, but no blood is always a plus.

“Pretty much. But you missed a few good spots.” And then the knife’s out of his hand and Felix’s grabbed one of his wrists, lifting his arm up. 

He runs the tip of the knife along the inside of Tucker’s forearm, raising goosebumps on his skin. “Down the river, not across,” Felix says, voice almost sing song. “People always make that mistake. You want to go nice and deep to open the veins.”

Tucker makes himself nod. Alright, before was nothing.  _ This _ is weird. Then again, if anyone’s going to get all weird and sultry about how to slice someone up, it would be fucking Felix. 

The knife moves, pressing to the crook of his elbow. “Not a bad spot, good for messing up someone’s arm, but they can usually get it tied off to stop the blood loss before you do real damage. Got it?”

Again Tucker nods, but this time, Felix cocks an eyebrow, the knife staying right there. It takes him a second to get it. “Yes.”

Felix grins and Tucker’s not sure if it’s that or the way the blade slowly moves up his arm that makes him shiver. “Nice big artery in there, harder to slow the bleeding, but still doable.”

The knife keeps moving and Tucker’s not sure when his feet decided to stop listening to him, because they’re rooted to the floor and refuse to move even as Felix pressed the blunt edge of the training blade to his throat. Fuck. 

Tucker hates himself a little, because the first thing in his head should be ‘what the fuck’ or ‘how do I get this douche off me’ but that’s not what crosses his mind. No. His stupid fucking brain has to immediately feel that knife and go ‘fuck that’s hot’. 

What the hell is his problem? This shouldn’t be hot. It should be the exact fucking opposite. After this he’s going to have to have a serious heart to dick talk cause this shit is going to be a problem right now, he can already tell. 

He tries to keep that off his face, just cocking an eyebrow at Felix. Because he’s not talking about this one, he’s just watching him. Fuck, he’s probably been making weird faces already. He’s got a shit poker face and he knows it. But he’s just going to try to play it off. “What? Dude, aren’t you gonna give me the creepy mercenary run down?”

Felix cocks his head to one side and hums. He turns the knife pressing the flat of it to Tucker’s throat instead and pressing a little harder. The metal might be dull, but it’s still cold and unforgiving. And fuck that shouldn’t make a little shiver go down his spine, but apparently his dick is just making the weirdest fucking calls today. Like that’s different than any other day. But still. 

“Nah, I think you know the deal with that one. It’s harder to get at the neck though. You need to get in close for it to really be effective. Up close and personal.” And at some point, Felix definitely got closer and Tucker can’t remember when that happened. 

“That how you like to do it?” asks Tucker, because he’s an idiot. He cocks an eyebrow and smirks because, fuck it, Felix is so screwing with him right now and he’s not just gonna sit back and let that happen.

“Oh, wouldn’t you like to know?” Felix snorts a little and drags the rounded off tip of the blade down Tucker’s throat and he can’t even pretend it doesn’t make him shudder. Cold metal moves from his pulse point over his Adam’s apple, snagging lightly at the collar of his shirt before dragging down his chest. 

Felix takes another step closer and Tucker takes an impulsive step back, then another. Or he tries to. When the fuck did the wall get there. He tries not to look startled, but fuck it has to show on his face, because Felix just smirks even wider. 

The knife keeps moving, slowly trailing down his chest. “Y’know, you missed one before. It’s not super easy to hit in a fight, so I’m not gonna dock you for it.”

Tucker cocks an eyebrow. “Dock me what, dude? Are there points here now?”

“Who says there haven’t been points the whole time, Tucker? That makes it way more fun if there’s something to win… or something to lose.” 

That knife’s still moving, starting to trail a little low. The point drags along the waistband of his shorts and Tucker’s suddenly regretting how low they are on his hips, but he manages not to move as the knife presses to the inside of his upper thigh. And his dick takes waaaay too much notice of that. Goddamn it. 

Tucker’s got his hands pressed flat against the wall because he’s not sure whether he wants to knock the knife away or grab Felix’s stupid hair and yank him closer. He swallows and tries to pretend it’s not nearly as audible as it is. “You could at least buy me dinner or something before trying to get to third base. I mean, I know I’m easy…”

Felix chuckles, soft and low that does nothing to slow the rush of nerves and sparks as the knife slides up and down his thigh. Jesus Christ he shouldn’t be into this. Fuck. His ‘try anything once’ thing is so biting him in the ass right now. 

“Oh, believe me, I can tell.” Felix is just inches away now, the knife slowly sliding back up Tucker’s inner thigh. A foot nudges his, coaxing his legs apart, and… Tucker lets him. “Damn, Tucker, never figured you’d be such a kinky motherfucker.”

“Shut up.” He huffs and rolls his eyes. “You’re the one feeling me up with a fucking knife, dude.”

“Pssh, it’s just a training blade. You want kinky, well… maybe we should save that for next lesson.”

And now the knife’s just on his junk. The flat of the blade presses to the front of his shorts, his cock very, very interested in pressing back and he can’t stop the shudder that goes through him. Just stay calm. Breathe. This is happening. Alright. Alright fine, fuck it. He can work with this. 

He cocks an eyebrow. “Next time? Who says there’s even a this time?”

Felix mirrors him, tipping his head to one side. He leans in closer, enough for Tucker to feel his breath on his lips. “I think you do, cause I’m pretty damn sure that’s not a knife in your pocket, Tucker. So you must be happy to see me.”

“In your fucking dreams.” And he means that. But it doesn’t stop him from grabbing a fistful of Felix’s stupid hair and yanking him in for a kiss that’s a mess of teeth and bruising lips. It’s not nice and it’s not soft, but there’s an intake of breath that means he caught Felix by surprise and fuck if that’s not satisfying.

There’s teeth catching his lower lip and Tucker groans, because the hint of pain mixes with a few other feelings as the knife is replaced by Felix’s hand, only for cool metal to brush over his jaw. The kiss breaks and he tips his head back for air. A hot mouth presses to one side of his neck, the cold blade to the other.

His hips jerk, pressing into the hand rubbing him through his shorts. Well fuck if he’s letting Felix do everything here. Tucker gives Felix’s hair a sharp tug and shoves his free hand down the front of his sweats. 

Felix growls against his skin and bites sharply just under his ear, the blunted edge pressing roughly to his hammering pulse. “In  _ my _ dreams, huh? Sure you’re not projecting a little there, captain?”

“Shut up,” Tucker snaps, which would probably be more convincing if his voice didn’t hitch when Felix squeezes and makes him jolt. His shorts get shoved down and it’s almost embarrassing how his dick springs up between them. 

“Make me.” And if that’s not an invitation to kiss the shit eating grin off Felix’s face, he doesn’t know what is.

There’s a hint of metal on Felix’s tongue. Given all the metal in his face, that shouldn’t be a surprise, but it still makes him jolt for a second, giving Felix way too big of an opening to shove his tongue into Tucker’s mouth. At least Felix is hard and hot under his hand. And Tucker’s pretty sure he’s bigger. 

Which, y’know, not important. But okay, maybe that’s a tiny ego boost. 

He doesn’t get time for more than a few rough strokes before Felix growls against his lips and pulls back. Hands grab at Tucker’s hips, nails biting into his hips as he’s jerked around and pressed face first into the wall. His nose smashes painfully into the cement and his cheek scrapes against it as he tries to turn to glare back at Felix. “Dude, what the fuck?”

“What’s the matter, Tucker? Can’t handle it a little rough?” He can’t really see Felix’s face, but he knows the guy has to be smirking at him. 

Tucker grits his teeth. It’s not that he doesn’t like it rough, because alright, maybe he likes getting manhandled more than he wants to admit. But a little warning would be nice. Then again, Felix and nice don’t exactly go together. 

Clothing shifts behind him and the point of the knife trails over the curve of his ass, and fuck if that doesn’t make his toes curl. It’s all he can do not to just grind against the fucking wall as the training blade presses flat to his inner thigh to coax his legs far enough apart for Felix to replace the knife with his dick. Tucker rocks back against him, trying to clear enough space between himself and the wall to get a hand around himself only to have his head yanked back with a vicious tug to his hair. 

He whines low in his throat, breath stuttering when that knife pops up again, pressing just under his ear. “Felix, come on--”

“No.”

“What?”

“Told me to tell you yes or no. Jesus is your attention span really that shitty?” Felix bites at his ear and tugs, cutting off any response Tucker had planned. 

Gritting his teeth, Tucker drags his hands over the wall as Felix’s teeth work his neck, just shy of breaking the skin. He hisses and tosses his head back, trying to ignore the little snicker that gets out of Felix. “Shut up.”

“Aren’t you sweet?” Felix is still laughing at him as the knife moves down his chest and then both hands ruck up his shirt so rough fingers can yank at his nipple. It’s like a thousand volts go right through him. Tucker doesn’t scream, but only just. 

Panting, his head drops back against Felix’s shoulder. “You’re. An. Asshole.”

“Sorry, couldn’t hear you over how much you want my dick. Anyone ever tell you you’re fucking loud? Remind me to gag you next time.” There’s too much laughter in Felix’s voice as his hands travel lower, the cool knife pressing to heated skin making Tucker twitch. It presses flat along Tucker’s hip as Felix’s hand finally curls around him. 

And just stays there. 

Tucker shifts a little, and Felix lets him, but he doesn’t move an inch. Groaning, Tucker tries to shift to look back at him. “Dude.”

Felix just cocks an eyebrow at him. It takes a second for it to click and Tucker groans, pressing his forehead to the wall. “Yes.”

He can almost feel Felix smirking at the back of his head as he starts to move, painfully slow. There’s rough scars all over his hand that Tucker can feel drag over his dick, the burned pad of his thumb moving in slow circles around the head. Felix’s pace is agonizing, every jerk of his hand and thrust of his hips seeming to take an eternity. Tucker squirms and tries to speed it up, but he stops completely and Tucker can’t stop the keening whine that slips out of him. 

“No.” There’s warning to Felix’s voice as the knife moves to press flat against his abs, cold and strangely threatening for something with blunted edges. 

Whimpering, Tucker forces himself still, forehead pressed to the wall. Felix starts moving again, still painfully slow, but Tucker can feel the heat curling low in his gut. “Yes,” he mutters.

Felix’s hand speeds up. It’s a slight thing, but enough for the friction to send twinges of pleasure through him. Tucker’s bitten down nails scramble at the wall as he tries to force his hips still. There’s a snicker behind him. “Look at that, you can be taught.”

“Fuck you.”

“Aw c’mon Tucker. You know the magic word.”

Tucker grits his teeth, but says it all the same. “Yes.”

Again, the pace picks up, his own precum slicking Felix’s hand, easing the way. There’s a slight wetness between his legs, but Felix has gotta be rubbing himself raw. Fuck it. If he wants to be an asshole, Tucker’s not going to give a shit if he comes out of this with dick burn or whatever. If there’s any discomfort, it doesn’t seem to slow Felix any as another ‘yes’ has him pounding Tucker’s thighs. 

Felix bites hard at his shoulder and does this twisting, jerking thing with his hand that almost makes Tucker see stars. His hands scratch over the wall for purchase as a string of ‘yes’s and curses fall from his lips. All along, the knife is still firm and impassive, pressed low against his abs, his heated skin slowly warming the metal. But that’s nothing compared to the electric heat inside that’s working to a peak.

“Fuck, Felix, I’m gonna--”

“No.” And Felix pinches hard at the base of Tucker’s cock and he chokes out a wine as he teeters on the edge but doesn’t tip. Can’t. 

Tucker pounds a hand against the wall. “Felix,” he grits the name out between his teeth. “What the fuck.”

“Not yet.” The words burst out between low grunts, Felix finally sounding like something other than his cocky asshole self, his voice low and rough. His hand leaves Tucker’s cock to grab his hip, nails biting in till Tucker can feel the blood well up, as he pounds away at his thighs. 

Panting, Tucker just drops his forehead against the wall. Fine, maybe if Felix comes first, he can just back his hands away and take care of things himself. But then there’s breath on his neck and teeth on his ear. “Beg.”

He tries to shake himself a little, brow furrowing as he works to focus. “What?”

“I wanna--wanna hear you beg for it. Nice and pretty. C’mon Tucker, you were so loud before. I wanna hear it.”

“Fuck that.” Tucker barks out a laugh and tries to think about anything other than the slap of skin against skin, cause his dick is still so, so interested. 

“I’ll blow you.”

Shit. Now there’s an idea he can get behind. Tucker swallows thickly and nods a little, mostly to himself. “Please.”

“Please what?” Good question.

“Please… blow me? Fuck me? Dude, I dunno what the fuck you want me to say,” he says, fighting down an embarrassing noise as Felix’s nails drag up his side. 

“Figure it out, smartass.”

“Let me come?” he tries. That gets a little bitten off noise out of Felix. Fine, Tucker can work with that. “Please. Felix, let me come.  _ Please _ .” 

That seems to do the trick and with a few more thrusts, Felix comes between his legs, cum splattering his thighs and leaving a mark on the wall that he’s so not cleaning up. There’s another rough jerk to Tucker’s hip a moment later, yanking him back around and pressing him back. He has only a moment to deal with the fact that he’s now pressed into the cum on the wall before Felix is on his knees in front of him, taking his dick into his mouth. 

The knife is still there, pressing to his thigh again, but it’s the last thing on his mind right now, because he suddenly knows exactly what Felix got that tongue piercing for. That little silver ball drags along the underside of his cock and Tucker’s toes curl. He risks grabbing at Felix’s hair and giving a tug. Felix growls, but doesn’t bite his dick off, so he’s taking that as a good sign. 

Tucker does his best to keep his hips still as Felix slowly takes more and more of him. His teeth find his lip as his cock hits the back of Felix’s throat and he can’t fight down a groan. Felix’s mouth is warm and wet, and fuck it’s been way too long since Tucker’s done that. It only takes a few bobs of his head before he’s stuttering out a warning and his vision briefly goes white. 

Coming back to himself, he’s not surprised to find Felix already moving away and pulling his pants back up. Tucker barely manages to catch the towel thrown his way. It’s already a little sweaty and gross, but it’s that or walk back to his room covered in Felix’s jizz. Not a good look. Tugging his shorts back into place, he glances over at Felix, watching his profile. 

The air feels… not awkward, but not exactly comfortable. “So… was it good for you, baby?” Tucker asks, shit eating grin in place. 

Felix snorts and looks his way, cocking an eyebrow. After a moment, he shrugs. “I’ve had worse. Better too. It was a solid ‘eh’. At least you do as you’re told sometimes.”

Huffing, Tucker rolls his eyes and then looks down at his shirt. Fuck, that’s definitely cum. Maybe he can get back to his room quick before anyone notices. “Yeah, well maybe you’ll tell me the rules first next time.”

“Yeah… maybe.” And there’s something about the way Felix says it, the way he twirls the knife in his hand that makes him shudder. 

It’s not until later, when Tucker’s showering that he notices tiny little cuts on his thigh and chest, barely there nicks of a blade. Which he shouldn’t have. It was a training blade… wasn’t it?

Suddenly those thoughts of a ‘next time’ have him shivering for an entirely different reason. 


End file.
